Heart of Golde
by adenydd.starchild
Summary: Adara Golde is a courtesan in training whose largely unknown origin comes back to haunt her after getting absconded with by a white "horse" who happens to talk in her head.
1. Chapter 1

Heart of Golde

Disclaimer: This is Mercedes Lackey's sandbox- Valdemar, Heralds, Companions, and all that jazz belong to her. I'm exceedingly happy to have permission to play with them.

Chapter One

The thunder of hooves filled Adara's head even after she woke. This had happened from time to time for as long as she could remember- about ten years or so.

She sat up and shook herself a little to clear the sleep from her head as she tried to decide what to do now that she was awake. She had several hours before she would be expected anywhere in particular and she wanted to make use of them. Perhaps today would be a good day to slip into the city to buy Sanya's "graduation" present.

Very quietly she got up and crept out of her room. Strictly speaking, there were no rules about leaving the house alone during the day, and in fact girls were often sent on this errand or that when they were not in class, but this early in the morning there would be severe consequences if she woke any of the others. Very seldom did anyone in the House of the Green Pheasant rise before noon.

She used to fact that, to her eyes, everything seemed glow a very faint gold to find her way first to the end of the almost pitch-black corridor and then down the stairs to ground floor which was a little better lit, though still quite dim. Turning a corner, she very gently pushed open the first door she came into, letting herself into a long, narrow room lined with racks and shelves of clothing and other accoutrement. Most of the ladies of house acquired few personal garments that were not gifts from patrons or clients and so a stock was kept of nearly anything imaginable, much of it here in this room. She threw open the heavy drapes at the end to let in the early sunlight through a tall, narrow window that looked into a small garden courtyard and then set to work.

Since she did not have a maid or one of her sisters to help her, she carefully chose relatively simple garments that she could manage to don without aid. First came a white form-fitting under dress with gauzy sleeves embroidered around the edge in greens and greys. She followed this with a sleeveless but high-collared and also relatively form-fitting over dress in a dark rich green with a motif of silver leaves along the bottom of the ample hem.

A cursory inspection in the mirror showed the effect to be understated but elegant, perfect for errands. She chose a pair of soft green leather boots with sturdy soles that would be comfortable even if she had to run and then tried to decide what to do with her hair.

After several false starts and much pondering in the mirror, she chose a bun anchored with two charcoal-grey and green beaded hair sticks to anchor it.

Almost there.

She was young enough yet that if she wasn't in attendance at a formal event she did not need to worry about makeup so there was only one detail left to see to. A number of cloaks in various combinations of green and grey but all with the same stylized pheasant embroidered on the back hung on hooks on the wall near the window. She chose a very gauzy summer-weight cloak in pale grey and deftly fastened it around her throat, pulling the hood down so that it pretended to veil her face.

She was ready to face the world.

Outside, the city had already come alive. Most businesses in this district did not open until late afternoon or early evening but there was a market a few streets away that did a brisk business in fresh goods, mostly flowers, and it was already bustling. Adara, however, had her mind set on a goal a little further afield.

She walked block or two in her intended direction before coming upon a pull-cart for hire and deciding it might be nice to ride rather than walk- even if it was a beautiful morning. She gave the driver a copper and said, "I want to go to the import market near the South Gate." He bowed to her and off they went, his lanky legs eating up the ground.

When they arrived, she gave him another two coppers and a wooden chit with a green bird-shape engraved on it. The last was a common tip, entitling the bearer entrance to a twice-weekly afternoon performance given by some of the older girls as part of their training. The medium varied- this week Sanya would do a Ruvani dance she had learned in her time away- but it never failed to be entertaining and the chits were highly prized. She instructed the fellow to wait for her, this early in the day that was likely to be more profitable than not, and moved into the thick of the bazaar.

The colors and smells of this particular market were vivid, exotic, and always changing. One never knew what they would find here- it depended on the season and which traders were in the city at any given time. Today it seemed to be mostly textiles, including some beautifully woven trim the merchant claimed to be of Shin'a'in manufacture. She wasn't sure what she was looking for and wandered the rows aimlessly for a while, hoping inspiration would strike.

It took some time, but finally an incense merchant lured her in with a new blend, it had a strong musky note she had never smelled before and when she asked him about it, he said it had come out of the far north a few years ago but he'd only recently been able to acquire a limited supply. She inquired as to the price and the figure he quoted her was quite steep, half a month's stipend for her in fact. They haggled back and forth a little and she finally managed to work him down to something a little more reasonable- only a third of her monthly allowance. With little else to spend it on, it wasn't really as much of a loss as it sounded and pleasing Sanya was certainly worth the expense but she had enjoyed the experience of haggling and continued to banter with the trader as he weighed and wrapped her precious purchase.

By this time, the sun was getting to be quite high and she decided it was time she began to make her way back to the House to ensure she did not miss her classes. Today was dance and graces followed by literature. Not her favorites but she would much rather be there than face the wrath of Mother Denata.

She made her way to the edge of the bazaar and looked around for the pull-cart that had brought her here. He was nowhere to be seen but another was parked nearby and the driver waved her over, "Jetan had to go, mistress, but he said I should wait here for you and tell you he's sorry but that I should take you back. Green pheasant, right?"

She paused for a moment, a little wary but finally nodded, this new driver seemed honest enough by his body language, "Aye-ah. And an entertainment token for you if you're swift and do not jostle too much."

"Smoothest ride this side of the city." He seemed quite sure of that designation as he bowed a little and motioned for her to embark. And indeed, it was one of the smoothest pullcart rides she'd had the pleasure of experiencing.

As they neared the House, Adara caught sight of her favorite dumpling cart parked on a corner and signaled for a stop, "I can walk from here, but thank you kindly. You were right."

He helped her down and she handed him three coppers and an entertainment chit before he flew off down the street in search of another customer.

The dumpling vendor smiled and greeted her warmly, "You're up a little early, aren't you?"

She chuckled. The old woman knew her quite well by now, "I couldn't sleep. I went off to do some marketing instead."

"Your usual today?" She'd known the answer even before she asked and her deft hands were already wrapping the steaming beef and mushroom dumplings in the leaf of some large plant.

"What else would I order?" She answered, a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, there was the time you tried the new ones, the ones with the chicken and the green chilies."

She winced, remembering the trouble her stomach had been in for nearly a day after, "Aye. There was the time. But your southron chilies did not agree with my stomach."

"Indeed, that's an experiment I'll not be trying again." The old woman had finished packing Adara's dumpling and proffered them to her, along with a small waxed paper box of the sweet and salty sauce she knew Adara favored to go with them. Adara traded several of the coppers that remained in her purse for the dumplings and then added a hug to seal the transaction. "You be taking care now, you hear?" the dumpling vendor admonished, spoon in hand, and Adara nodded.

"You, too."

She turned and made her way down the street, prizes in hand and purse significantly lighter. The day was beautiful and she enjoyed the walk as well as the anticipation of eating her dumplings in what she hoped would be the relative quiet of the little garden courtyard. However, as she rounded the final corner and the House came into view, she began to get a different feeling about how the rest of her day was likely to go.

Why on earth was a Herald paying a visit to the House at this time of day? And what business could possibly be so urgent that his Companion waited in the street for him rather than enjoying the hospitality of the House's stable?


	2. My Heart Knew

Heart of Golde

Disclaimer: This is Mercedes Lackey's sandbox- Valdemar, Heralds, Companions, and all that jazz belong to her. I'm exceedingly happy to have permission to play with them.

Chapter Two - "My Heart Knew"

Adara's first thought was to simply continue on with her plan- there was no reason the presence of a Herald in the House should change anything for her. Most likely the Herald would be cooling his heels waiting to pay his respects to Mother Denata and there was absolutely no reason she desired to get involved in that situation if she could avoid it.

She decided a detour would be wise and went around the side of a building several down from the House and into the alley that ran behind. The garden gate was on the side of the House closest to her near the back so this would give her the most chance of slipping in without being spotted.

To her relief, the little courtyard was empty when she pulled the gate open. She locked it behind her and sat down on the low stone wall that surrounded one of the planters, still a little tense. She decided the dumplings could wait- they were quite as good cold as they were hot- and instead arranged herself in a meditation posture. She closed her eyes and began to focus on her breathing, letting it be simply be a gentle in and out.

She had just gotten into the semi-trance state that had been her goal when the sound of the garden gate swinging snapped her back to regular consciousness.

Who...?

She opened her eyes to find herself staring into brilliant deep pools of sapphire.

_How did you get in here and why? _she barely had time to get the thought out before she fell in. There was an almost endless moment of feeling she was being searched and weighed and then she heard the Companion's voice in her head.

:_I am called Silverfire and I Choose you.:_

There was another endless moment, this one of warmth and acceptance, from the, no, _her _Companion and a gentle surety that she would never again be alone. She might have been willing to lose herself in those emotions for quite some time but a nagging question brought her back, _:Why me?:_

Silverfire snorted, _:Why not?:_

That took her aback. Surely there was a better reason?

_:Do I need one? I just knew. I was called here, as we all are called when our time comes, though I did not know then just who my Chosen would be. But when I saw you, when I looked into you, my heart knew. Do I need any other reason?:_

_:I suppose not.: _

She began to think about how this would... change things. She had expected to go back to Ruvan within the year to complete her training and become a full Daughter in the House of the Golden Lotus but she could tell now that was not in her future.

_:Someone is approaching.:_

She opened her eyes to see Kellis and Mother Denata both standing there, slightly slack-jawed. The House-Mother was the first one to speak, "And what exactly is the meaning of this Adara?"

Adara took a deep breath and collected herself, "Mother, this is Silverfire. My Companion. I've...." her throat stuck on the words but she finally managed to get them out, "I've been Chosen."

The Mother took a deep breath. It would not do to lose her temper and she must be rational about this but she was not pleased at losing one of her most prized pupils. Soon after returning to Ruvan, Adara's First Night would have been auctioned to highest bidder- a practice that could bring quite large sums of money- and a portion of those proceeds would have been hers. She would now lose that windfall, but perhaps there would be another way to turn this situation to her advantage? Having a Herald who was friendly to the House could be quite a boon indeed. All of this went through her head in a very brief instant and she quickly changed her expression from one of nearly anger to one of guarded enthusiasm, "Congratulations. It is a wonderful blessing to this House that one of our Daughters has been Chosen to enter the service of the Crown."

Adara could tell the Mother was up to something, she never got that look unless she was plotting, something she did often enough for all the residents of the House to know that expression, "And I am honored to have been Chosen."

_:We should be going soon. The Collegium is not far, especially not for me, but there are things that should be done today,: _Silverfire's tone was gentle but insistent.

"I am told that I should take my leave soon, there is business at the Collegium I must attend to."

Mother Denata nodded, "Well, if you will come inside for a moment, we can get your personal effects packed. I'm sure you will want your embroidery kit."

Inside, the House was already a flurry of activity. As soon as the Mother had known what was going on, she had motioned Kellis back inside and Kellis had set everyone into flurry of preparation. Sanya came up and hugged her, "I'm so happy for you, love. I hope your new life will bring you joy."

Adara wasn't quite sure how to react to any of this and was a little stiff when Sanya came to embrace her. As they pulled apart, it occurred to Adara that she still had Sanya's gift in the hip pocket of her cloak, "I have something for you, darling."

Sanya gave her a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

"A gift, for your Daughterhood." She pulled the packet out of her pocket and handed it over.

Sanya turned it over and over and the pulled the drawstring to open it, releasing a small amount of the smell, "Hoooooly Mother of Stars! It's.... Mmmmmm."

Adara chuckled, "I thought you would enjoy that. The fellow I bought it from said it came out of the far north, something the tribes up there use."

The other girl shook her head in wonderment, "I don't think I could care where it came from, it smells so amazing. But shouldn't you be upstairs getting your things together? I can't imagine you have a lot of time to spare."

"Probably not," Adara agreed and allowed herself to be ushered up to her rooms.


	3. Curiouser and Curiouser

A/N: I apologize for the short second chapter, it didn't occur to me until later that perhaps I should merge the two. Let me know what you think!

Heart of Golde

Disclaimer: This is Mercedes Lackey's sandbox- Valdemar, Heralds, Companions, and all that jazz belong to her. I'm exceedingly happy to have permission to play with them.

Chapter Three - Curiouser and Curiouser

The next half an hour was a complete blur in her memory later- she let Mother Denata do most of the actual work of arranging her departure and Sanya helped her pack the few things from her room that actually belonged to her. Every so often, she would get a feel of concern about time from down in the courtyard but when she asked if she should leave her things and come now- which she was perfectly willing to do, they could always be sent for later- the answer was, _:No, go ahead and finish packing. It can wait a little while at least.:_

After her effects were packed, she changed from her costume of the morning into a very businesslike dark grey dress with a split skirt for riding, although she retained the cloak she'd worn before. With its green pheasant on the back, it was one of the few marks of her relationship with the house that she still bore. Kellis made her sit down and submit to having her hair piled atop her head in a more fashionable style. Sanya came with a bit of powder and some color for her lips, and finally Mother Denata to inspect. She looked at Adara's reflection in the mirror for a moment, left again, and reappeared with a pair of ornate earring made of silver and smoked glass that she put in Adara's ears.

Finally she pronounced the thing done.

There was a bit of pomp and circumstance as everyone paraded down the stairs and met the rest of the House already assembled in the courtyard. A servant waited with a second saddlebag, "I wasn't sure you'd want me too close, mistress." The girl seemed a bit in awe as Adara took the bag which, from the weight and shape probably contained more clothing and went to buckle it on, along with the other.

Silverfire stamped her foot impatiently, _:It's time my dear.:_

Sanya came up and tapped her on the shoulder, "One last hug for luck, hmm?" They embraced once more and then Adara mounted, finally finding the riding lessons she'd had in Ruvan to be useful. She turned to wave to everyone and then the made their way out the garden gate and into Haven.

Now mid-afternoon, the city streets were overflowing with people and only the fact that she was astride a Companion made anyone willing to give her leeway. The chiming of Silverfire's hooves on the cobbles along with the sound of her bridle bells was enough to give people fair warning that there was a Companion on the street and once they realized that, they tended to be willing to get out of the way.

_:So, what can you tell me about what is waiting for me at the Collegium?: _Adara asked after they'd cleared the first traffic jam and the way became a little clearer.

_:Actually, not a whole lot, other than that there's been an undercurrent of urgency about the place of late. And that a dozen Companions have gone out on Search in the last two months, not including me. Ten of them have come back but there are still two out.:_

Adara boggled. When she had come to Valdemar, she had been young enough to still be subject to the compulsory education law and that required that every child be taught some basic facts about Companion's Choice, including the fact that in a normal year no more than five or six Companions typically went out on Search and that they generally were not gone more than a fortnight or so- although there was the odd exception. More Companions on Search usually meant that some situation would arise soon that the Crown would need to extra hands to be able to face.

She pondered the implications of these facts for quite some time, not really paying attention to where they were going since it was Silverfire who knew the way and not her.

_:We're nearly there ke'chara,: _Silverfire said, gently breaking into her reverie.

_:Ke'chara? What language is that?: _She could tell from Silverfire's mental tone that it was a term of endearment roughly equivalent to "dear" or "hon" but it was not a word that she recognized and she knew endearments in several languages.

:

_:It is Tayledras. Several of us had the language from one of the dyheli here in Haven- they have a permanent envoy now.: _With the word "dyheli" came an image of a large deer-like beast and the knowledge that the creatures were fully as intelligent as a person or Companion and strongly telepathic.

_:Ah.: _She couldn't think of much else to say in reply but luckily she didn't have to as just at that moment they turned a corner and were at one of the guardhouses in the wall around the Palace/Collegium complex.

The guard inside hailed her with a wave and called out, "Heyla! Companion Silverfire! Back so soon?" Silverfire nodded her head at him and then he continued, "They'll be expecting you up at the Collegium, young miss." And with a bow, he motioned her inside.

Very shortly, Silverfire had stopped outside the door of what, if all the people wandering around in trainee greys were any indication, was the Heralds' Collegium. A tall, square male Herald of middle years approached them and proffered his hand for her to dismount, "Herald Dirk, Dean of the Collegium at your service."

She had to try very hard not to stare. Why had the Dean himself come to meet her?

_:He does that, when he can. And I told him, through Ahrodie, that we were coming,: _Silverfire offered, trying to be helpful.

Dirk chuckled at the slightly poleaxed look on her face, "Getting an earful from Silverfire already, are you?"

She blushed, something she had not done in recent memory, and nodded mutely. He offered his hand again and this time she accepted it, allowing him to help her swing out of the saddle and onto the ground, "I am Adara of the House of the Golden Lotus."

He helped her detach her saddlebags and then motioned for her to follow him into the Collegium. She stopped short, "What about Silverfire?" But as soon as the words were out of her mouth she already had a sense of the answer as she realized that, once divested of the saddlebags and sure that her Chosen was headed inside, the Companion had started to move toward what had to be the stable.

Dirk answered her in a matter of fact sort of way that told her he was used to the question, "She will avail herself of the services of a groom this once but in the future it will be up to you to help her. There are many things the Companions can do for themselves but they are limited by their lack of hands and do need our help in some ways as much as we need theirs in others." He held the door open and motioned her inside.

Students were streaming everywhere, both those in grey and some in rust who she recognized as Bardic student and some in the blue of the unaffiliated. There weren't any in green at the moment but she did also see a couple in the tawny robes of apprentice mages.

The halls quickly cleared as students moved to their next class and Dirk led her down a series of corridors to a portion of the Collegium that was almost entirely paneled in dark wood, broken only by bright blue and white banners and tapestries hung on the walls. They came to a door that had a brass plaque with the word "Dean" on it and he held it open for her. Beyond there was a comfortable office strewn everywhere with papers and books. He set her saddlebags down and took a seat, motioning for her to do the same in a shabby but comfortable-looking armchair.

She did, as gracefully as she could, and waited.

After a moment, Dirk cleared his throat, "So, tell me about yourself."

The dreaded 'tell me about yourself' question. She didn't like this one. It wasn't really a good way to get to know someone. But she could have a little fun with it... "I am five feet and four inches tall. I have black hair and blue eyes. I celebrate my birthing day at spring balance and I wear a size six and a half shoe." She let it tumble out all in one breath and then stopped.

Dirk blinked a couple times, "I suppose I walked right into that."

She shrugged, "It's a common mistake. I think what you really want to know is how I grew up and where I came from."

He nodded but stayed silent. She obliged him by continuing, "I was raised in Ruvan, in the House of the Golden Lotus. I was sold to the House at the age of five by slavers. I remember little before that. I served for two years as a servant and then was accepted into training to become a Daughter- a sort of courtesan. When I reached thirteen, I was sent to the House of the Green Pheasant here in Haven to be fostered and receive further training. I would have returned to Ruvan at the end of the year if events had not conspired to prevent it."

Dirk nodded, satisfied with her answer thus far, "What can you tell me about your course of study?"

Smiling slightly she said, in Rethwellan, "I am fluent in five different languages," she waited for a sign that he'd understood and when he nodded, she continued in that same tongue, "as well as the history of most of the known world including Karse, Ruvan, Ceejay, Rethwellan, Valdemar, and Hardorn. I am conversant in current political matters as well as court gossip. I have been trained in both Ruvani and Valdemaran court etiquette. I play gittern and flute. I sing. I am an accomplished dancer, even by the standards of the House- which are quite high I might add. And I am a fair hand at embroidery."

He raised one eyebrow but said only, "I am impressed. What about literature? Figuring?"

She sighed a little, "I am literate and well-read- it is part of our training in history that we must read the poetry and selections of both classic and contemporary literature from each area that we study- but I did not have occasion to learn much about figuring beyond what was necessary to pass my basic education requirement when I came to Haven. It was not deemed necessary for us to be accomplished in mathematics."

The Dean nodded again, "That helps to give me a good idea about where to start you with your classes. Now, you and Silverfire seemed to be quite conversant- had you heard voices in your head before? Or seen anything strange?"

She shook her head, "No, Silverfire's was the first- and so far only- voice I've heard in my head," then she paused and thought for a moment then continued, "although... I have been seeing this odd haze around things lately. Especially in the dark."

This last caused him to give her oddly speculative look, "I'd like to see if you have any active Gifts other than Mindspeech, would you mind? It mind make your head feel odd but shouldn't cause you any discomfort."

She shook her head, a little confused but willing.

He stood from his chair and came to kneel beside her, "Is it alright if I touch your face?"

She nodded her assent after a moment and he put his hands on on either side of her face so that he was holding her head gently and looking into her eyes. She felt his touch on her mind, gently probing, not at her thoughts but rather at something... deeper. Like the box her thoughts were in rather than the thoughts themselves. Finally he let her go and stood again.

"Curiouser and curiouser. You have another Gift that may be coming active but I'm not entirely sure I saw correctly. I'm going to make an appointment for you to meet with Herald Elspeth tomorrow for a second opinion."


	4. Khaffi and Cream

Heart of Golde

A/N: Thank you soooo much to everyone who has stuck with me so far. It's about to get more interesting, I promise! And particular thanks to those who wrote reviews. Your kind words mean so much to me. Hopefully now that I've gotten the technical issues I was having with my computer somewhat squared away, the next chapter will not be quite so long in coming.

Disclaimer: This is Mercedes Lackey's sandbox- Valdemar, Heralds, Companions, and all that jazz belong to her. I'm exceedingly happy to have permission to play with them.

Chapter 4 - Khaffi and Cream

"This is a preliminary schedule of classes based on what we've discussed," Dirk was saying when they heard a knock at the door, "Come in!" He called.

The door opened and Adara could see out of the corner of her eye that the person standing on the other side was quite exotic but she did not turn to look as she had been trained.

"Darkwind," Dirk finally said, "Would I be correct in guessing this is not a dinner invitation?"

Adara finally let her curiosity get the better of her and turned to see the newcomer, who shook his head causing the feathers that were braided into it to dance in intriguing ways, "No my friend, unfortunately this is business rather than pleasure. A council meeting."

"Nita has returned then." There was no question in Dirk's voice, only something that might have been called resolve.

Again Darkwind nodded, shifting his weight a little in impatience.

Dirk stood and Adara took this as a cue to rise herself. Involuntarily, she met the stranger's eyes and something she could not named seemed to pass between them in the moment before Dirk handed her the paper he'd written her schedule on.

From the hall beyond the door came a small cough and Darkwind moved aside to reveal a young boy in the livery of the Queen's pages.

"The Queen summons you..." he started but trailed off when Dirk held up a hand to stop him.

"To an emergency Council meeting. Yes, Adept Darkwind was just telling me." The page bowed and was about to turn and hurry off again when Dirk continued, "But if you would be so kind as to show Trainee Adara down to the salle to meet Herald Jeri, I would appreciate it."

Adara took that as a dismissal and followed the page out of the room, taking pains to not look at Darkwind again.

************

The page led her down the hall and outside into the afternoon sunshine. In front of them was a large open green space separated from the rest of the palace grounds by a fence. In the distance, the river wended its way through what she surmised was Companions' Field. Off to the left was a long low building with a fenced yard in front of it. In the yard a group of people were gathered, mostly in the shade of a large tree. It was in this direction the page led her.

As they got closer, she realized that the group was watching a pair of odd-dressed people.... dance? Fight? Some combination of the two. The combatants were a man with curly red hair, wearing only a pair of russet draw-string pants, and a dark-skinned young woman wearing similar grey pants and a tight sleeveless half-shirt that bared her midriff. The two of them were moving to the beat of a drum, a sort of acrobatic series of kicks mostly. They didn't seem to actually be attempting to hurt each other but as she watched the beat sped up somewhat and the pair shifted into a more earnest sort of combat. There were still a lot of kicks but the occasional punch was thrown as well and there was much fluid dodging that seemed to have as its priorities equal parts grace and avoidance. They flowed together like khaffi, the Ruvani hot beverage that was all the rage in the Valdemaran court right now, and cream. Finally, the young woman managed to grab hold of the man's ankle and throw him to the ground. He sat there for a moment in what seemed to be a daze then rose and shook hands with his partner. The drummer ended with a flourish and both combatants took a bow.

_:Herald Jeri is the one playing the drum. You should go over and introduce yourself. She's expecting you,: _Silverfire prompted after a moment.

The crowd was starting to disperse by the time she found the gate and let herself into the enclosure. Suddenly, the dark-skinned girl caught sight of her and she found herself the center of attention again. They waved her over and when she reached the shade of the tree where the remnants of the group remained, Jeri had stood up from her drum and was waiting for her.

She wasn't quite sure what the protocol was in this particular situation or who she should introduce herself to first but Jeri saved her from having to figure it out by offering her hand, "I'm Herald Jeri. I take it that Dirk sent you out when he got the summons?"

She shook Jeri's hand, noting the firm but not over-powering grip, and nodded, "Yes. I'm...."

She paused, not quite sure how she should introduce herself. She was no longer part of the House but neither did she feel fully a part of this world yet.

_:Adara, Chosen of Silverfire,: _came the prompt and she repeated the words aloud, only missing a beat or two.

None of the others seemed phased and Jeri did not seem inclined to make an issue of the matter, choosing instead to continue the introductions, "Herald-Trainee Ka-Ti," she said as she motioned to the dark-skinned girl. On close inspection, Adara noticed that the girl's hair was done in many small braids, each terminating in blue and grey beads that clicked together when she nodded at the introduction. The young man was introduced as "Apprentice Bard Jemiah Dirksson" and gave a courtly bow at the introduction then reached for Adara's hand and gave it the mannerly kiss that was the expected response in courtly circles that season.

Adara inclined her head in acknowledgement, "It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Apprentice Jemiah."

"The pleasure is mutual, my lady, and I hope you will forgive my current... unclean state," he replied with a twinkle in his eye.

She returned the smile and was about to continue the banter when Jeri broke in, "I think, unless I miss my guess, that Dirk probably didn't have time to show you around at all or take you to pick up your uniforms."

She nodded, "He barely had time to write my schedule before he was summoned."

Jeri sighed, "I wish... No, that's uncharitable. Never mind. We'll go see the housekeeper and then hope there is still some hot water left by the time we get up to the bathing room. That will give these louts some time to get presentable before dinner and then after we eat we can get you settled and give you the rest of the tour."

*****

The housekeeper's office was as tidy as Dirk's had not been and the housekeeper herself was a plain woman with a motherly air who matched her surroundings in neatness. She wore a pair of spectacles that seemed to constantly balance precariously at the end of her nose and it was through these that she examined the newest Trainee.

"Hmm hmm hmm. A ten I think. Now let me see your shoes."

Adara lifted her skirts to display the pale grey-green riding boots she was wearing.

"A little off-color to go with your uniform. I take it they fit well?"

"Yes'm. They weren't made for me but they don't pinch or rub. I'm content enough with them but..."

"But they are suede and will show dirt very easily. Especially as pale as they are," the housekeeper finished for her. "But they will do until we can have a pair of uniform boots made for you." She finished assembling a stack of uniform pieces- if Adara hadn't lost count there were four pairs of pants and as many tunics in that pile, as well as a linen vest of a slightly heavier material. All were in the same shade of grey that she'd seen on other Trainees, including the girl from earlier.

Adara nodded and the housekeeper handed her the stack of uniforms, which threatened to topple for a moment until she found way of holding them that seemed to achieve equilibrium.

"Do you have nightclothes? Underthings?"

The question startled her a little and she nearly lost her precarious control over the stack of uniforms in her arms but she managed to regain balance and nod, "Yes... In my bags."

"Good. I'm glad you got time to pack. Sometimes the Companions are... over-eager and don't given their Chosen that option. Now, do you know anything about cooking? Or mending? All the Trainees are required to do chores to help keep the Collegium running smoothly- it helps teach responsibility, and skills you will need in the field."

Adara sighed a little, her life for several years after coming to the House in Ruvan had been little but chores, up until she was deemed old enough to starting schooling but if that was she had to do...

_:Don't worry. You won't have to do any heavy cleaning. Cooking and mending are the main things the Trainees do. No mopping, I promise.:_

She couldn't help but smile at the reassurance, "I don't know much about cooking but I do know mending. And plain-sewing. And embroidery for that matter. My hands are quite clever with a needle. Anything I don't know, I can probably pick up fairly quickly."

The housekeeper nodded, satisfied with her answer, then marked something in the large book in front of her, "Did the Dean write you a schedule yet?" Adara handed her the piece of paper and she perused it for a moment, hmm-ing to herself, and then made another mark in the book, "I'll expect you tomorrow after lunch for mending then."

Finally the housekeeper was done with her and Jeri ushered her outside, "It's almost time for dinner. You'll always have a free period right before dinner to bathe. You're required to be clean for meals and to wear a clean uniform at all times- unless you're actively engaged in combat or equitation practice or some other understandably messy or sweaty activity." She was leading Adara through what seemed to be an interminable series of corridors of classrooms and then finally they came up to a stairway that twisted itself up to the second floor.

******

"And that's the reason we keep the mages around," Jeri joked from her own tub as Adara adjusted the water pouring into her tub to be hot but not scalding and then lowered herself into it, "we never run out of hot water around here anymore."


	5. Over the Bridge and Through the Woods

Heart of Golde

Disclaimer: This is Mercedes Lackey's sandbox- Valdemar, Heralds, Companions, and all that jazz belong to her. I'm exceedingly happy to have permission to play with them.

Chapter Five - Over the bridge and through the woods

The dining hall at dinner had sounded like a nest full of buzzing insects and by the time Adara had found her way back to her room, that buzzing had intensified to something resembling a tension headache. She was not used to being around that many people who had all seemed to need to talk at once and she felt herself becoming overwhelmed- enough so toward the end of the meal that she could barely remember what she had just eaten. She needed to meditate, to reclaim the calmness she knew resided at her core, but she doubted that the small room she now claimed as her own would provide her with a suitable environment for doing so.

_:I know a place...: _Silverfire's mindvoice was gentle and a little wistful, _:You could bring a blanket and we could spend some time looking at the stars.:__  
__  
_Adara smiled a little at the idea but hesitated, _:Is no one going to wonder why I am not in my bed?:__  
__  
_She could hear a slight amount of amusement in her Companion's tone but she knew that Silverfire was not laughing at her, _:No, ke'chara. At least not immediately. If anyone does miss you, the first thing they will do is ask their Companion who will be able to tell them you are with me. But generally Trainees are allowed freedom of the grounds unless they are supposed to be in class or otherwise occupied.:__  
__  
_Adara made her excuses to her tablemates and when Jeri looked in askance at her she claimed exhaustion, which was not far from the truth, and fled the room as quickly as she could without causing a stir. She was thankful that Jeri had helped her find her room before dinner and that she had a good head for finding her way as once she was out of the dining hall, she fairly flew down the hall and threw her door open. She was grateful that everyone else seemed to still be at dinner and weren't there to see her current state of near-panic. Once inside her room, she took a few moments to sit down and take a deep breath and try to reclaim her composure a little. Once she had reclaimed a modicum of calm, she wrapped her cloak around her- the thin silk wouldn't be much help against the cold but its familiarity was calming- and gathered up an armful of blankets before heading outside again. As she was pulling her door closed, she saw Jeri turn the corner into the hallway, heading toward her.

"Are you alright? You seemed a little.... out of sorts when you left the dining hall," Jeri's voice was gentle and there was no blame or recrimination in either her tone or her body language.

"Just a little... overwhelmed. I am hoping a little fresh air will help me clear my head." Adara tried not to let her state of inner turmoil show in her body language where Jeri would be sure to read it.

Jeri nodded, "Dinner with the Collegium can be a little much if you're not used to it. I take it you were planning on going out to the Field?"

Adara was starting to feel a little restless and ready to be outside and was relieved when Jeri moved to one side of the hall so there was space for her to pass, "Yes. Silverfire says it is clear tonight. Given the circumstances, stargazing sounds like a most pleasant pastime." And with that she started off down the hall again, glad that Jeri made no move to follow her.

* * *

When she reached the edge of the field, Silverfire was waiting for her by the fence and the simple presence of her Companion was enough to begin to calm her.

:Would you prefer to walk or to ride? The place I have in mind is a fair distance away...:

"Ride I think. I'm getting tired..."

:Have you ever ridden bareback before?:

She shook her head, then winced, the tension headache from dinner still rattling around her head, "No...."

:No time like the present then, hmm?: Silverfire folded herself to the ground and directed her Chosen in the best way to arrange herself, then rose smoothly to her feet again. Adara's seat was more than a little stiff and as Silverfire started to move she nearly lost it. Silverfire whickered and stopped again, :You'll have to do better than that, love. If you relax it will be easier. Wrap the blankets around you and lean forward.: She sent a mental picture of what she had in mind and Adara had to admit when she'd rearranged herself once again that it was a much more satisfactory solution for everyone involved.

Silverfire set off at a meandering sort of walk and for a while, Adara just let herself enjoy the scenery and the companionably silence. They moved through the trees and as time seemed to slow, Adara finally broke the silence, "You said you had a destination in mind..."

:Yes. This bridle path will lead us to a bridge that goes over the river and in fact...:

Up ahead, Adara saw a pair of stone lamps lighting the approach to a wide low bridge that spanned the river. The lights, as well as a series of smaller lamps on the edges of the bridge, reflected on the water creating glowing golden ripples. The effect was quite enchanting but not quite what she had hoped for, "And then?" she prompted, praying this itself was not their destination. It seemed the sort of spot that was entirely too likely to be frequented by other people for her comfort.

Silverfire nickered, the sound Adara was beginning to think of as a chuckle, :And then we'll pick up another path that swings around and comes up to the top of that hill over there: she tossed her head off to the left, :although if we followed the edge of the river we'd come to a lovely little grotto....:

"You mentioned stars...." she answered, a little wistfully.

And as they crossed the bridge and followed the trail toward the top of the hill, Adara started to catch glimpses of the stars through the trees. Finally the trail ended at the edge of a small grassy meadow overlooking the river. And there were stars. The night was clear and though the lights of the city still burned around them, dimming the stars a little from the glory they might have had in a remoter place, she could still clearly make out the familiar constellations.

:And stars there are.: Silverfire finally replied, lowering herself so that her Chosen could dismount.

Adara made herself comfortable, leaning on Silverfire's shoulder for support, and as the two of them rested there under the stars, she imagined that she could feel the motion of the earth beneath her spinning as it hurtled through the cosmos like the tutor said it did and it seemed like the only solidly stable thing in the entire universe was Silverfire's presence holding her up, supporting her, and providing a firm anchor. And it was enough.

And eventually she drifted to sleep, wrapped in her blankets and surrounded by stars.


	6. Holy Mother of Stars

Disclaimer: This is Mercedes Lackey's sandbox- Valdemar, Heralds, Companions, and all that jazz belong to her. I'm exceedingly happy to have permission to play with them. Also, definitely not making any money on this.

Chapter 6 - Holy Mother of Stars

When she sat down to breakfast it was much easier to deal with the crowd in the dining hall- breakfast was a much more subdued meal for most of the trainees than dinner.  
About the time most of her bowl of oat porridge had found it way inside her, she felt a tug at her sleeve and turned to see the same page who had shown her to the salle the day before.

"Good morning."

The page bowed in response to her greeting, "Good morning, ma'am. Message from the Dean for you ma'am." He handed her the note he was holding and then melted off into the crowd.

She opened it.

_Lady Elspeth will see you in her office after lunch today_.

She turned it over, there was nothing else anywhere on the parchment, simply the one sentence in Dirk's careful handwriting.

*******

The rest of the morning moved swiftly- she spent some of it in the Field with Silverfire, sitting under a tree and enjoying one another's company, and the rest in the room behind the housekeeper's office where the mending was done. She found herself enjoying the patching and mending of seams she'd been put to and let the conversation of the other trainees simply swirl around her like river current around a bridge piling.  
Before she knew it, she was hearing the warning bell for lunch- the one that called the helpers and let everyone else know it was time to wash up. She finished the last few stitches on the pair of pants she was patching and made her way upstairs to the bathing room for a quick once-over. She wouldn't have time for anything more thorough before meeting with Elspeth so she took more care than she might otherwise.

*******

The page led her into a part of the palace she hadn't seen yet- not difficult since most of her experience so far was limited to the Heralds' Collegium itself- and finally stopped in front of a large raival-wood door opposite a tapestry bearing the crest of Valdemar. The page knocked and then held the door open for her at the sound of a muffled "come in!"

Inside was a sitting room that might possibly have doubled as an office. In one corner there was a desk that did not seem to have seen much use it its bare state was any indicator. Next to it was a bookshelf that held equal parts leather-bound volumes and exotic curios she thought might have been intended as masks.

"The masks are rather lovely, aren't they?"

Adara turned toward the speaker and nodded. The woman she now faced was as exotic as the masks on the bookshelf- she wore a set of Herald's Whites that were unlike anything Adara had ever seen in either style or cut and the tumble of her curly hair matched her uniform, save for the bright blue and silver ribbons braided into it and the single primary feather of some strangely large bird that graced one temple.  
The woman- she assumed this was Lady Elspeth, former heir to the Valdemaran throne- rose and came to greet her with one hand extended, "Herald-Mage Elspeth." She proffered her name as well as her hand and at this point Adara's training in social graces overcame any shock she might have been feeling.

"Herald-Trainee Adara Golde," she replied and accepted the invitation to shake hands.

Elspeth nodded at the introduction and motioned to a pair of comfortable-looking leather armchairs that seemed to be close cousins to the one Adara had used in Dirk's office the day before.

Elspeth took a seat and waited until Adara had settled herself before speaking again, "Would you care for some tea?"  
Adara smiled a little, Lady Elspeth already seemed as though she would likely be more comfortable to deal with than the Dean had been. Social niceties went a long way... She accepted the cup of tea Elspeth poured her and studied it for a moment before allowing her gaze to return to her host.

"I imagine you are wondering about the purpose of this visit and whether it is entirely normal for the Dean to send new trainees to see me."

Adara chuckled, "The thought had occurred to me."

Elspeth nodded, "The answer is that the Dean suspected you might have some.... talents beyond those we normally see in one newly Chosen and he wished me to confirm his assessment."

"The fact that my mindspeech is already active you mean."

Elspeth confirmed her suspicion with another nod, "But not only that. Do you know what else I do, besides being a Herald..."

"You're a Mage."

"Yes. I also oversee the training of new Herald-Mages."

"I'm not entirely sure I see what that has to do with me."

"I'd like your permission to test you."

"You think..."

"You might have the Mage-Gift. Yes. The testing will not hurt, it is much like what Dirk did to test you yesterday, I would simply need you to allow me to see inside your head very briefly."

Adara nodded, not sure how to phrase a better assent than that. Elspeth rose and set her tea down before coming to stand behind Adara's chair, "I'm going to rest my fingers lightly on your temples. It may feel a little odd at first but if you'll imagine taking my hand when you feel it, this will be easier."

Adara closed her eyes and felt Elspeth's hands on her temples and then another "hand" which she took, much as she would if Silverfire had offered her support. There was a momentary feeling of rummaging in her head and then Elspeth took her fingers away. "Holy mother of stars," Adara heard the other woman breathe.

There was silence for a few moments and then Adara opened her eyes, "What...?"

Elspeth moved back to her chair, her body-language suddenly subtly stiff as though she were nervous about something. Sitting, she took a deep breath, "I'm not quite sure what to tell you. I..."

"It's usually easiest to start at the beginning," she wasn't sure whether the direction would work the same way now as she had been taught it worked with clients but it was a known place to jump off from and at this moment, Adara preferred as many known factors in the situation as possible.

Elspeth chuckled ruefully, "I suppose I deserve that, although it isn't every day that a Herald-Trainee walks into my office with an Adept-potential Mage Gift, never mind the fact that you seem to have a couple other tricks up your proverbial sleeve- or you will when we are done with you. How much do you know about Healing Mages?"

Healing Mages... that was an odd question. She hadn't heard much at all except that the Hawkbrother Adept Firesong was said to be one. She shook her head and gave Elspeth a puzzled glance, "Other than the usual hearsay about Adept Firesong? Not even enough to fill a thimble. But I gather from your line of questioning that you think I...?"

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - I haven't abandoned anyone, or anything. Just... life happened.

Chapter Seven -

Adara shook her head a little to clear it. She had no idea how to respond to the news. All her training fled her and she found herself at a complete loss for words. Finally a few came to her- "Why on earth...?"

"I have about as much idea as you do ke'chara," Elspeth pulled away and shrugged elegantly as she came back around to resume her seat. "What I do know is that this... changes things a little."

"How so?"

"Well, your Gifts are already becoming active- your Mindspeech in particular but your Mage Gift has begun to open as well. You need training and quickly."

"Ah." Adara began to see where this was going, "So how badly is this going to scramble things?"

"We will have to meet with Dirk again to iron out the details but I have a group of beginning Mages you can join tomorrow and we'll see about the Mindspeech training. We don't normally start Gifts Training until second year but you're not precisely the average Trainee either- how old are you?"

"My papers say I will have fifteen years at next spring balance-day."

"'Your papers say...?'"

"It was an estimate and a convenient one at that. I was sold to Mother Linnes as a house servant about nine years ago. No one was sure at the time precisely how old I was- five years perhaps, possibly six. The Ruvani government does not care to keep such records on slaves or apprentice courtesans and so when my immigration papers were filed, I was recorded as having twelve years. It correlated with where I was in my training and was convenient for the Mothers."

"And you would have been sent back to Ruvan before you were sixteen, correct?"

Adara nodded, "Yes, probably in the fall, before the weather got too unsettled to make travel difficult I would have been returned to my House to complete my training and gain my Daughterhood."

* * *

Her head was spinning a little by the time she left the interview with Elspeth - a Mage. She had the Mage Gift? And what was this business about Healing Mages?

She had already had a free period this afternoon and before she had left, Elspeth had encouraged her to go spend the time with Silverfire so she left the Herald-Mage's office with every intent of heading to Companion's Field.


	8. Meanwhile

Chapter Eight - Meanwhile...

The feel of warm sand beneath his feet was quite lovely but there was something odd about the way that he couldn't always tell the difference between the stars in the sky above and their reflections on the water, as though it were a sea of stars whose waves were lapping the shore in front of him.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" He said it aloud, though he'd meant the comment for himself.

"Not precisely..."

Firesong turned toward the speaker and chuckled, "You are the most inconvenient, meddling ancestor ever. I should make a complaint to whoever is charge around here! Of course I should have known you couldn't leave well enough alone but I would have thought you would still be enjoying your... vacation rather than sticking your nose in our affairs again so soon."

Vanyel shrugged, "What can I say? Even paradise gets boring after a while- and as much as I am enjoying my well-earned rest life goes on in the mortal world and there are still matters that need attending to."

"What do you want? You wouldn't have brought me here if you weren't going to ask me for a favor."

* * *

"I won't do it!"

"It's a dream, _ashke_. You were dreaming. You are safe in our bed." Silverfox stroked Firesong's hair as he continued to murmur reassurances in an attempt to bring Firesong back to waking awareness. It was not the first time in their relationship that the peace of their shared bed had been disturbed by a dream although while Silverfox could not help but be reminded of that difficult first year, he knew this was not the same nightmare that had haunted Firesong for months after those final fateful moments in Urtho's Tower.

Finally, after a several long moments, Firesong shifted to sit up and Silverfox moved to let him, allowing him a little space to come back fully into the waking world. They sat for a moment in silence and then finally Silverfox asked, gently, "Would like to talk about it, _ke'chara_?"

Firesong sighed, "It wasn't a nightmare, thank the Star-Eyed, although I certainly have a nightmare for an ancestor!"

Now Silverfox was puzzled, "Vanyel? I thought he had safely moved on into the realms of... well, the Ancestors, where he belonged."

Firesong chuckled ruefully, "So did I- but apparently some people can't give up meddling. He says I have a student waiting for me in Haven at my earliest convenience and that while he can't force me to go he would '_appreciate it_' if I did."

"I thought Elspeth and Darkwind were getting on fine without you?" Silverfox wasn't so enthusiastic about the prospect of relocation himself but if that was what was truly necessary, he would do so, though he did not entirely cherish the idea of living in a city again. He had grown accustomed to life in a Vale and found it quite to his liking.

"They were. But while I taught both of them to recognize a potential Healing-Mage, neither of them has the experience to give such a student the specialized training they would need."

"Oh. I don't suppose your illustrious ancestor gave you any more details than that?"

Firesong shook his head, "No, just that the student in question would most definitely benefit from having access to the _full extent_ of my teaching ability. I think I need to talk to Elspeth."

* * *

:_And Adept-Potential at that. So yes, if you can, your help would definitely be appreciated_,: Elspeth was saying through the teleson.

_Thank goodness for small magics_, Firesong thought privately and then to Elspeth, _:Is there any hurry? We could be there in three weeks if we needed to but I'd rather wait and go with the caravan. We'd draw less attention that way.:_

_:No hurry. We can certainly keep her busy with the basics for a while- I wouldn't even ask you to come this season except that we've got that situation down south that's starting to heat up.:_


End file.
